This application claims the priority of Federal Republic of Germany Patent Document No. 101 51 766.1, filed Oct. 19, 2001, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to an adjusting device for wheel brake cables of a manually-operated parking brake.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,912,072 discloses an adjusting device for brake cables. The adjusting device comprises a yoke, from which a brake cable can be suspended on any side. The yoke is fixed on a pull rod by means of a tensioning nut, which can be screwed on as a function of the cable elongation.
An object of the invention is to provide an adjusting device for wheel brake cables of a manually-operated parking brake, with which adjusting device the length and/or tolerances of a projecting cable can be adjusted in a simple manner.
The advantages of the present invention include that different lengths of the brake cables and tolerances, due to installation into the motor vehicle, can be compensated for. This is done by bracing a yoke of the adjusting device through an adjustable compensating element against a bracing member on a pull rod using a spring element. The compensating element can be fixed with a setscrew in different inclined positions in relation to the bracing member. Corresponding to this bracing member, the compensating element is displaced on the pull rod and can be connected to it with a threaded nut.
Owing to the adjustment options of the compensating element, the actual lengths of both brake cables can be taken into consideration so that they are held in the yoke taut and without slack.
To swivel the compensating element on the pull rod, it has a so-called guide slot or the like. The setscrew is arranged in a lateral slot of the compensating element, and the compensating element on the pull rod can be swivelled into inclined positions, which is limited on both sides of the pull rod, in relation to the bracing member. This design enables a sufficiently large swivel angle of the compensating element on both sides so that cables of different lengths can be received.
The compensating element includes a rounded-off back, which is disposed in a curved, corresponding rounding-off of the bracing member. Furthermore, the yoke on the pull rod can be braced by means of the threaded nut against the compensating element, which exhibits a bracing surface, which is turned toward the yoke and which lies opposite another corresponding bracing surface, which lies inside. In particular, the cross section of the yoke has a U-shaped profile; and the compensating element is arranged in this profile and is braced on the inside against the other bracing surface. In this manner a fixed arrangement and bracing of the yoke in any preset position of the compensating element is guaranteed.
The pull rod also has a spring element, which comprises, for example, an elastomer sleeve, which is arranged between a retaining washer, braced against the pull rod, and the compensating element on the pull rod. This spring element has the advantageous effect that force can be applied against the compensating element and thus against the yoke and against the threaded nut on the pull rod.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.